


Morning routine

by Yololesgo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yololesgo/pseuds/Yololesgo
Summary: The Son Family household almost every morning when Goku and Vegeta had kids
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schlopreceptacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/gifts).



Goku and Vegeta woke up, with their 4-year-old kids on top of them, tails wagging excitedly, calling them, “Tama! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!” 

Vegeta groaned and lifted the blanket to cover him up, curling into a ball and hugging Goku tightly. Goku sat up and chuckled at the sight of his mate, and told the two hyperactive kids, “Alright Gogeta, Vegito, enough. Wait outside for us alright?”

They both nodded, chasing each other down the hallway. “C’mon Vegeta! Up and at ‘em!” Goku said, pulling the blankets off both of them. Vegeta was tightly curled onto Goku’s leg thinking it was a bolster, and hugged it tighter, curling even further. 

“I. Just. Want. Fucking. Sleep. You know damn well how long they kept me up the whole week, and you better give me my sleep back for that.” Vegeta slurred, pulling the blanket on top of him. 

Goku just replaced his leg with an actual bolster, laughing sightly to himself. He loved it when Vegeta was barely awake and would talk nonsense about the day before. Goku pecked Vegeta on his forehead, and got out of the bed, yelping when a furry limb wrapped around his leg just before he got out, pulling Vegeta close to Goku even before he got off. 

Vegeta muttered, “Stay… In… Bed” 

Goku sighed, knowing Vegeta would be reluctant to leave him, but he abruptly moved his leg down, accidentally pulling Vegeta with him as he forgot his tail was still on his leg. 

Vegeta got slammed into the wall as a result, with his tail unwrapping Goku's leg, and Goku couldn’t help but laugh at Vegeta as he groggily got rid of the debris on him and fixed the wall. Vegeta growled lowly, cracking every single bone in his body before finally cracking his knuckles and walked towards Goku, and that’s when Goku knew: He fucked up. 

Goku made a run for it, with Vegeta chasing him angrily, clutching a small plushie of Goku and attempting to whack him with it, all while Goku shouted to Gogeta and Vegito who were playing with a ball made of ki, “Kids?! I’ll be back in a while- OW Vegeta!”

Just another morning with the Son Family.


End file.
